federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2382
This page chronicles posts #8961-9080 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2382. *CP - January, 2382 *CP - March, 2382 Earth Plots First Week The party at Analey starts as guests begin to arrive! AMITY LIU is chatting it up with Admiral Janeway when BRYCE WREN arrives, they chat but then have an awkward moment when ALLYSAAN KNIGHT discovers that Bryce is at the house. AMITY and ALLY have a heart to heart about men where Amity tells Ally that she just needs to suck it up and not let others see her cry. Later on, BRYCE and ALLY are able to talk again in the library making nice for the moment after she kisses him! DENORIAN THAY is stopping by the party and takes the time to gossip with CADENCE MADDIX. They talk about her relationships with Maddix and how she is doing so much better without him. HEIDI and AMITY chat about their babies, explaining that they’re naming her soon to be born baby Brian after her brother. KATAL UNA arrives to the party, greeting AMITY and apologizing for her thoughts about her and Cathasach. She then tells her she wants to renew her vows and do so at Analey. CADENCE and ALLY finally have a run in as tensions get high and the ladies start to argue about Bryce. Words heat up because Ally punches Cadence in the nose and the ladies go their separate ways. CADENCE goes back to her room getting BRYCE concerned about their chat. She asks if he would be dating Three if she wasn’t there and his answer surprising them, prompting the couple to take some time off the debate their own relationship. Second Week At Analey, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) uses the momentum of her argument with Cadence to visit BRYCE WREN and take what she wants from him - intimacy. They have sex and are both able to get a better understanding of how the other feels. BRYCE returns back to his quarters and confesses what happened to CADENCE MADDIX. She is hurt at first, but then surprised when Bryce ultimately wishes to be with her. Later on, CADENCE finds it important to reveal to BRYCE why she hates Romulans so much, so that he can tell Three. They talk about his ex in hopes of making things right on all accounts. ALLYSAAN is in Hawaii when she gets a visit from THRAI PARDAK (Fkhoal PARDEK) who has with him KHOAL S’HARIEN. He explains that N’alae’s parents were assassinated and that the child’s rightful place is with her. HEIDI THAY wakes from a nightterror only to go into labour. DENORIAN THAY brings her to the hospital where she stutters on the name for their son renaming him ABBOTT THAY (February 14, 2382). Third Week In the park with her children, ALLYASAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) has a run in with BRYCE WREN. They haven’t spoke since their interlude at Analey and Bryce explains to her that they can be friends - something to which Ally agrees prompting she doesn’t need him. HEIDI THAY and DENORIAN THAY are back at home with the baby, but are shocked to find out that there was a mistake on the birth certificate and have son by the name Abbott Brian Thay and not Brian Anthony! Still on Earth from the party at Analey, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is shocked to see some disturbing behind in LOROT ROSS who is displaying an alternate personality who calls himself Lor’vin. ALLYSAAN shows up with BRYCE’s office in the morning with coffee in hopes of maintaining a friendship. They talk about their schedules and days, also making time to have lunches together. Fourth Week On her way from shopping, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) runs into EDWARD ELBRUNNE and the two talk about their lives. He is shocked to know she is the former wife of a Praetor, but keeps it in. KATAL UNA is at Analey getting herself ready for a family dinner when her mother-in-law, Sela Nora, approaches her. They get into a verbal disagreement before Katal pushes her and leaves. CATHASACN UNA finds out about the incident, going to speak with his mother and then KATAL. His wife is more than upset and tells him she wants to just leave and get the vows. He refuses because of responsibilities and Katal walks out. KATAL arrives back to Hawaii only to confront mAMITY CEVDAK. The Mirror counterpart has plans on taking over Amity’s place and liberating Katal from her mundane life. Agreeing to go with her to save her family, Katal leaves after writing a goodbye note. En route away from the planet, mAMITY begins to expect that KATAL won’t be cooperative and notes some differences between her and mKatal. CATHASACH returns home with all the kids and AMITY LIU. He lets BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA go off with JATAR who come back with a note from Katal. Cathasach is shocked, not wishing to believe that his wife life him and explains to the kids she is on vacation before leaving the house. Cardassia Plots Second Week Upon returning home from work, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK is surprised to find that RAYLON EVEK has bought a puppy for them to look after. He is weary at first, but then warms up to the idea! ASHTA INDUS finally goes into laboured, prompting AVARIN INDUS to rush her to the hospital with his parents in tow. ZETERI INDUS is finally born as a healthy baby (February 11, 2382). Bajor Plots First Week JILLIAN HORTON arrives to be picked up by JUSTIN GREENE. Despite blaming her for the break up of the Maddix’s, he wants to be friends with her now she is different from the infestation. T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI are keeping up with their workout routines when he brings up marriage. They plan to have it on Vulcan after a possible up coming mission. MERIK is on the station for another swim meet when he comes across VIDIAL TARLICA. He gets her attention with his hot swimmer body, luring her to take change and taking his virginity! EBEN and TUCKER DORR have some plans up their sleeves inviting NARYANNA FORSYTHE for a walk. In the arboretum she proposes to her, hoping that she will also adopt his children while he looks forward to adopting hers - Naryanna accepts! On the planet, CORBAN MADDIX is in the market when he runs into EVA DHOW. She offers to make him dinner, but he isn’t interested unless sex is involved. Second Week CORBAN MADDIX goes to EVA DHOW to thank her for the food she gave him. Not knowing what other way to do it, he solicits for sex and gets it. Eva is timid because of her experiences in the mUni, but they managed to get through it despite her overwhelming emotions. SOLIS BRIN and SOLIS POLREN go to the hospital with SOLIS TARA to pick up SOLIS CASSICA and SOLIS TERIN to bring them home, having to leave Bordin there because of his smaller size. Third Week CORBAN MADDIX seeks out EVA DHOW in her home, expressing thanks for the food she provides and then offers to have her live with him. She is surprised, but agrees to the conditions that she must cook/clean and he won’t help with the baby. EVA later a communication from KATAL UNA on Earth who calls to see how she is doing around the first anniversary of her marriage to Kitaan. They talk and share some words about Maddix. ASHLEY MOSS, PASHU EISHA and PASHU EVANEL are all at the firecaves for the final moment they’ve prepared for. But, instead of bringing back the Pah-Wraiths, the Kai summons the Prophets, but not before Ashley falls. Landing safely, ASHLEY is treated to a vision by the Prophets who save her, explaining that she is one of many Speakers in a long succession. EISHA makes his way out of the cave, fearing the worst, but is shocked when ASHLEY appears in a flash in front of him. They start to make their way down towards the village but have to stop for the night where the Kai offers to have Ashley live in his home while attending school. Fourth Week CORBAN is settling onto the couch for the evening when EVA DHOW invites herself to chat. He tells her about Raja coming to stay with him and agrees to move into his office so that Eva is able to stay with the baby in the master suite. RAJA spends a night in the Maddix house with CORBAN and asks him questions of an intimate nature. Wishing to know what men like, she seeks advice, but he calms up and suggests she just ask Bashir himself. RAJA and EVA finally meet up, sharing some discussions about Willis, Corban and Bashir in hopes of making nice with the other. Eva offers to make dinner for the Cadet too, but she explains it would just be easier to focus on herself and Corban. T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI are at Fallsview, a new Casino on Bajor. Posing as a Trill couple, the Vulcan is perplexed about the gaming systems only to realize that the Syndicate has been rigging the machines. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Drunk in Vic’s, VIDIAL TARLICA is not taking the recent events with her daughter very well. T’POK is forced to go find her and escort the woman to her quarters, but not before she tries to hit on him, getting more upset when he refuses her. T’POK returns from his duty riled up and MARGIANNE SAVOI attempts to show him how much she trusts her fiance by not making a stink. T’Pok explains anyway and the couple have some personal time in the shower. MERIK EVEK continues his training for the Olympics when he runs into SIYAL REMARA in the pool. The two Cardassians talk and she asks him about her father who is now a Legate. NARYANNA FORSYTHE surprised TUCKER DORR when she lets him know she is officially adopting him and Nerys so that they can all have a real family. VIDIAL goes to the infirmary to get more information from JULIAN BASHIR. She wants to release Raja’s particles but he stops her when he confesses his love and just asks for more time. Third Week Just after Valentines, RAJA TARLICA wakes up in the infirmary and is shocked to find out her ordeal is over. JULIAN BASHIR fills her in on everything that has been happening and explains to her that he would like to try a relationship and that she could make things work outside of the Academy. MERIK EVEK is finishing up his time on the station with his team and shares some words with SIYAL REMARA that boost his worst and her interest in the good things he does on his own merit. T’POK calls MARGIANNE SAVOI into his office to speak with her about another undercover mission. He tells her about the new casino on Bajor that may have connections to some of LaTorian’s Syndicate men. Fourth Week With her decision made, RAJA TARLICA summons her parents, VIDIAL TARLICA and CORBAN MADDIX to talk to them about it. They’re supportive that she is doing something with her life, but kind of concerned when she drops from the Academy to go to school on Bajor. THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL S’HARIEN) is on the station to makes a deal with VARREN ZAIDE. In exchange for a seat in an upcoming Syndicate weapons auction, he would return TROY BENNET (his Federation held son) back to him. JULIAN BASHIR is looking to have some more intimate moments with latest girlfriend RAJA. He puts on his moves, but Raja protests, causing him some concern when she tells him she doesn’t like slower actions and would prefer heated rushes. ASHLEY MOSS is back on the station from her ordeal on the planet. She meets with SHAWN MUNROE to tell him the news of her role as Speaker and how she will be living planet side to so to school. Pah'Wraith Plots First Week Returning to her bedroom, ASHLEY MOSS and PASHU EISHA talk about what is to come, Ashley indicating that Kai has the power to choose whether good or evil comes back, but that he should be careful about upsetting a balance. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week The waiting game is over when QUESTA DAMAR is able to finally get in contact with mERON BERN. He pretends to wish to speak with her but runs away (something the First Lady is anticipating). mERON rushes off and gets mCYDJA DAMAR, wishing for her to gather up his important things before confessing to her when all this is over she will be the mother of his child. Third Week While OZARA BERN’s fleets are en route to Betazed they run into mONEL BROSAN’s fleet going to mTerok Nor. They speak briefly before mOnel beams to the Tasok and they make a temporary alliance based on the common goal of getting mBern. ZAYN VONDREHLE and ARIEL-1 are close to their destination (mBrosan’s fleets) when they go over their plans on how to get The Dhow. Zayn is to distract Ghislain, while she deals with Kitaan. Fourth Week In mBrosan’s fleet, ZAYN VONDREHLE has managed to beam onto a ship carrying KITAAN DHOW and GHISLAIN VIOBAHN. After a head to head confrontation, Kitaan is beamed away and Zayn barely manages to escape! KITAAN rematerializes on the stolen shuttle where ARIEL-1 is standing by. She attempts to speak with him, but ends up rendering the man unconscious. OZARA BERN is on the Mirror ship to exchange notes with mONEL BROSAN. They speak of the differences between the universes and an air of sexual tension arises. GHISLAIN runs into mBROSAN after the Legate leaves and informs him the Dhow has been taken. Enraged, he tells the El Aurian to find out from Ozara’s fleets how they could get him back. With plans changed, mBROSAN goes to OZARA’s ship to finalize their mission. One thing leads to another and tension snaps, causing the couple to have sex on her desk! We find that mEVA GARCIA has had her child and is going with her master when he leaves with mBern. QUESTA DAMAR manages to get to the station and forces JURETOH STAITION to take her to mBern. ZAYN, ARIEL and KITAAN manage to get to mVulcan in Alliance territory before beaming over to the other side. Once there, they are picked up by security and taken to medical. Flashbacks Third Week September, 2380 Romulan miner, DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI is introduced when he comes to the rescue of a crashed shuttle craft of the surface of the Vriha'khi Outpost. He finds a younger woman there, helping her with her injuries before realizing she has amnesia. Unable to remember her own name, he assigns the name of RHIANA - a Romulan goddess. Fourth Week September, 2380 Waking up in the infirmary at Megacity, RHIANA is surprised to see DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI is still waiting around. He tells her that they have to wait another three weeks before another transport is coming to pick up and drop people off. In the mean time, he invites her to stay with him, while he gets the couch she takes the bed. October, 2380 Having been in DEVRIN’s care for nearly three weeks, RHIANA has gotten more and more comfortable. Devrin begins to have sexual feelings for the young woman which she finds out quickly before agreeing to be intimate with the man. #02 February, 2382 #02 February, 2382 #02 February, 2382